


22. Online

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion on beards</p>
            </blockquote>





	22. Online

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 14, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Mia carefully placed her phone on the coffee table. She took a deep breath before turning to face the man beside her on the couch. "Look, Darren, this isn't working." 

There was a beat before Darren registered what she said. She steeled herself for the puppy dog eyes she was certain would follow her statement and sure enough, Darren's eyes were large, hazel orbs that were staring at her with confusion and a little hurt. Bitch.

"What? Why?" He practically whined. It was a little pathetic, really.

Mia grabbed her phone and thrust it into Darren's face scrolling through tweet after tweet. "Do you really need to ask?" She sighed, throwing the phone back on the coffee table. "Darren, you're one of my oldest friends and I love you, man, but your fans are just too much. You and Chris need to find someone else to play Please the Publicists because I'm not doing it anymore."

Darren looked put out be he had to know this was coming. She had been beyond pissed after the last twitter explosion and here it was again. 

"I'm sorry," Mia said, but refused to change her mind. She had agreed because Darren was her friend and she honestly liked Chris but enough was enough.

Besides, there was something about the two of them that was starting to annoy her. In one of her better moments she could admit to herself that it wasn't for any good reason other than that Darren and Chris were so fucking in love with each other. A painful reminder that her own life was sorely lacking in the romance department.

"Yeah, no, I get it," Darren said, "You've been awesome."

The stupidly genuine look Darren gave her only made her roll her eyes.

"You guys both owe me," Mia told him, pushing Darren playfully into the end of the couch. "But, seriously next time just grow out your beard again because this one is no longer available."

Darren chuckled and placed an arm around her, snuggling close. "I think I'm going to miss you both."


End file.
